Slumber Party!
by MLovexo
Summary: Clare invites Eli over for a movie night.  :


I hope you enjoy the story, I wrote it while watching the season finale!

Did anyone elses heart jump into their throat when Fitz cornered Eli? I sure know mine did.

Anyways, here's a little story of EClare.

* * *

**Clares POV**. (:

"Hey want to come over to my house later?" I asked Eli my voice a little to full of excitement.

"Ooo Clare what do you have in mind?" Eli said in a suggestive manner, I slapped him chest gently I knew I looked like a tomato. Great!

I giggled, wow I just giggled. "I ment to watch a movie and dinner maybe?" He was still smirking, his signature smirk. The one that made my heart melt.

"Sure what should time should I arrive at the house of Edwards?" His voice was so smooth! I can't wait for tonight. I was just grinning like always. Something about him just makes me just forget the world and I'm just happy.

He grabbed hold of my hand and we walked out to Morty. He kissed me gently and with that one kiss my heart was racing and my lips burned this happened every time he kissed me. He pulled me to his chest and just kept me there till the honking of a horn broke us apart.

My mom decided to show up a little bit earlier today.

I blushed as I reached down for my bag; Eli just had a huge smile on his face.

"I'll see you tonight blue eyes, I'll be there around 7," and with that he walked off. Whoo I need to straighten myself up, I slid right into my mom's car. She hadn't said a word at all the whole ride home I wonder what's going on with her.

I had to get ready for tonight! And straighten up downstairs too, why does time seem to not be on my side today?

I had take a shower, got into cute comfy pajamas and a tank top might as well I'm just going to be watching a movie, I straightened everything up downstairs laid out a few blankets and made some popcorn.

Everything was ready when I heard the doorbell ring, my heart started beating erratically with each step that I took towards the door.

I opened the door and saw Eli in black and white plaid pajama bottoms and a black white beater I think he's trying to make my heart explode now, my breath was caught in my throat and he was just smiling at me.

"So what movies do you want to watch?" He grabbed my hand in his and pulled me towards the couch and started browsing my movie collection. And of course the one he did pick out was one of my dad's horror movies, oh great.

"Uhh are you sure you want to watch _this_ movie?" I'm pretty sure he could hear the nervousness in my voice.

"Aww, Clare are you scared to watch a horror movie?" There was no way I was going to let him think I was scared.

Oh great, let's see how well this goes.

He put in the movie and come to sit on the ground with me on the blankets he sat next to me with his right arm around my shoulders and his left hand holding mine. I looked up and his eyes flashed to me and he leaned down to kiss me it was a forceful kiss I soon had to pull away to breath and we both looked back to the movie it was just starting.

Eli was getting _really _into the movie; I was burying my head into his chest to look away from the zombie and the clowns. How could he be laughing at this?

Soon the movie ended and it was my turn to pick the movie thank god, I'm gonna make him sit through my favorite movie now. It was my turn to smirk at him; I pulled out the notebook put it into the DVD player and sat back down.

Eli pulled me down on his lap so I was sitting in between his legs with my back against his chest I could fell his chest gently rising up and down. His arms wrapped around me secure me to him.

I immediately relaxed into his embraced; the notebook was just so cute! It was one of my favorite love stories next to Landon and Jamie's love in A Walk to Remember.

When the ending came around I was of course starting to tear up at the end. I started thinking about Eli and I relationship and wondered if we would ever grow old together and have our love take us away together.

My thoughts were cut short by Eli kissing the tears off of my cheeks I blushed but was too tired to do a full smile I knew he was too and soon enough I hear light snores coming from the green eyed cutie. His head was leaning back against the couch and he looked so comfortable.

I quickly felt my eyes starting to droop on me and started to close.

I knew I must have been dreaming because I heard Eli start talking about everything he loves about me.

"God why can't I just tell her I love her? " Wait… love? Eli loves me?

"Her beautiful smile, her eyes, her compassion and kindness towards everyone I just want her to be mine, she doesn't know the effect she has on the way I feel so much better when I see her smile she makes me feel like a different better person I haven't felt this way in a while. I care too much about her so much; I want to have a relationship with her like the one in the movies she loves to watch." I could feel him slowly start to quiet down.

I could feel my face heat up, my heart was beating so face I'm surprised he hasn't heard it yet. I just immediately opened my eyes turned around in his arms and crashed my lips to his.

The kiss was full of passion and urgency, I was on cloud nine and no one could bring me down.

I wanted to explode from happiness I smiled into the kiss and could feel his lips curve up into a smile too.

The night was perfect, green eyes crashed into blue and the night just danced on. Eli and I fell asleep watching A Walk to remember laying my head on his chest we fell asleep in pure happiness.

Anything can happen at the house of Edwards on movie nights. (:

* * *

**How was it?** (:


End file.
